


The Thing On The Wall

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Bad Moon Rising [7]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Horror, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The shadows were moving.





	The Thing On The Wall

The shadows were moving. Miriam slid out of bed, feeling for her matchbook. She struck one, using it to light the candle beside her bed. She’d seen the darkness move and coalesce all her life, but after what she’d witnessed down in Boston, it seemed less likely to be her imagination and more likely to be an actual threat. With the candle in hand, she padded over to her coat, hanging on the chair. She removed her pistol from it and cocked it, before moving onto the rest of the apartment. Aside from in the main bedroom, where Barry and Sammy were curled up together, the apartment was empty. Miriam turned, intending to return to bed, when she noticed the curtains blowing in the breeze. She’d closed that window before she’d gone to bed. As if she was guided by some greater force, Miriam turned to see there was something pinned to her wall. 

 

A dead bird, pinned in place with rusty thumb tacks. Scrawled beneath it, in an ink the same colour of blood, was the phrase “Birds who fly too high get downed”. Miriam shuddered, before snapping the window shut. What had she gotten herself into in Boston?


End file.
